


I have 15 minutes lets see what I can make.

by SheenaKazia



Category: Original Work, Random whatever, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Anything that pops in my head, M/M, Not all fan fic but probably a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaKazia/pseuds/SheenaKazia
Summary: Trying to get back into posting every week so figured I would try giving myself fifteen minutes to write something.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> took longer than 15 min closer to 45

"FELL! COME SLEEPY BONES! YOU CAN'T STAY IN BED ALL MORNING!" Berry yelled as he bounced into the dark skeleton's room. He ducked under the spikey ball that swung at him as he opened the door. Another of Fell's puzzles that seemed a tad dangerous. Berry looked around the newly occupied guest room but it was empty. Berry frowned. He had been sure he had been the first one up but the tall dark skeleton was nowhere to be seen. In fact it almost looked like no had been staying here the last four days. The pale grey sheets were tucked perfectly on the simple twin bed. there wasn't a wrinkle on the fabric, the desk looked freshly dusted and the clothes basket was empty. The only sign of the dark guest that had been staying with his brother and himself was the series of dangerous traps between the door and bed. 

Berry pouted and turned to leave. Stretch was waiting for him in the living room when he came down the stairs. His brother had his lanky frame draped across the couch with his feet dangling off the arm of the couch and cigarette hanging from his teeth.

"BROTHER! HAVE YOU SEEN FELL AROUND?" Berry asked as he slapped his feet off the couch. Stretch snorted as he sat up startled. 

"No, I ain't seen the edgy boy yet." Stretch said. Berry frowned.

"HE WASN'T IN HIS ROOM WHEN I WENT TO CHECK ON HIM THIS MORNING," Berry said He stroked his chin with a gloved hand. "WHERE COULD HE HAVE GONE?" 

"I dunno" Stretch answered. The lanky skeleton stretched out and his spine crackled like a roll of bubble wrap under a rolling pin. Berry cringed at the sound.

"I'M GOING TO GO FIND FELL." Berry said. He grabbed his bandana off the hook in the hall and headed out into the fresh Snowdin air. The ground was the crisp white of newly fallen snow. He looked around finding the faint remains of heeled footprints in the snow. They led from the front door around the house into the woods. Berry hopped off the porch and run into the woods. 

"WHY WOULD FELL BE HEADING INTO THE WOODS SO EARLY IN THE MORNING?" Berry wondered aloud. Icicles sparkled above him as he wandered deeper and deeper. That's when he heard Fell's voice through the trees. 

**"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?"** The dark skeleton yelled. Berry frowned at the swearing and slowed his pace down. He was surprised to hear a new and gravely voice answer Fell.

**"Come on, how can you not be excited to see you older brother? I went through a lot of trouble to find ya."**

**"YEAH, AND I WENT THROUGH A LOT OF TROUBLE TO DITCH YOU. NOW GO BACK TO THAT HELL HOLE YOU CRAWLED OUT OF."**

**"Now that's no way to talk to yer bro."** The new voice said with a slight edge to it.

 **"IF IT'S ONE AS SHITTY AS YOU THAN YES."** Fell growled. Berry jumped as the sharp sound of bone on bone filled the air. A few steps later he found Fell on the ground with several holes in his shirt. Berry's soul froze in his shirt as he stared at the red marrow staining the snow.

 **"That's no way to talk to me whelp."** The new comer said. Berry blinked at he locked eyes with a short skeleton in a dark coat and red turtle neck. Fell crawled to his feet summoning a blaster above him.

 **"THIS TIME YOU ARE DEAD!"** He snarled.


	2. Playing a role

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are not what they seem.

Edge stared down at the chilled water as it raced over the edge into the black abyss. His eye socket still burned and crimson marrow stained his torn scarf. He closed his eyes and he could still see the cold eyes of the gaster blaster pointed at him. It had to have been a mistake. There was no way something like that could happen, not even in this fucked up world. That was the one thing that could never change. His clawed gloved dug into his palms. 

A soft splash sounded behind him. Someone was approaching him from behind. The muffled sound of footsteps told him his visitor was trying and failing, to be sneaky. No doubt a would-be assassin. Subconsciously he clenched his fist summoning a bone attack. 

_What was the point?_ The thought hit harder than one of Undyne's spears. It dispelled the bone. What was the point? What did he have to look forward to anymore? This world had finally won. What did he have left to lose, now? He had LV, No Friends, and No brother. It wasn't meant to be this way. Sans had promised him. He'd always be there, looking out for him. He's lied though. He had lied about a lot of things. 

Edge's foot kicked a loose rock over the edge. He was surprised the monster behind him hadn't tried to take advantage of his exposed back. What was taking so long? He wondered impatience boiling at the core of his soul. Impatience? What exactly was he hoping for? A fight? An excuse to inflict the pain he was feeling onto somebody else? A struggle for his life in the hope of feeling something passionately again, even if just fear. Or was he looking for an end? A way out of this constant struggle and pain. He wanted to go home and curl up on his couch, to go back to the old days with his cool and lazy big brother. He would even welcome the sock on the living room floor if it meant he could just go back in time. 

He tensed as the monster behind him made a dash forward. He still hadn't decided what he wanted yet. And was surprised at how quickly the other closed distance. A heavy weight slammed him...backward? Water flowed over his eye sockets and blinded him for a second. He gasped and struggled to throw his assailant off of him. His frantic struggles finding nothing but open air. His soul screamed in his chest. Then the weight lifted, pulling him out of the water with it. He coughed and spluttered trying to empty his skull of water.

"P-Paps?" A soft voice asked. His soul froze in his chest. His bones felt a chill pass through them turning them to stone. He _knew_ that voice. He shook his head frantically. Partly in disbelief, partly to clear his vision sooner. Water was still streaming down his sockets when he caught the first sight blue. Not Red. 

"Sans?!" He questioned. No sooner had the question left his mouth than the blue magic placed him back on the ground, though didn't release him. He blinked before focusing on the short skeleton in front of him. Dirty blue jacket and worried white eyelights. Edge opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. 

"Papyrus, were you really going to jump." Sans asked. his voice was choked up and cracked at the end of the question. 

"No! Never! The thought had never even crossed my mind!" He promised quickly. It wasn't a lie. He hadn't thought about that. But giving up had crossed his mind but never doing something to take his own life. Sans gave him a pained look, like someone had twisted his soul. 

"Sans, I promise. I had no intention of hurting myself." He begged. He wanted his brother to believe him, to take that expression away. Sans crossed the small space and pulled Papyrus into a hug. 

"Alright Bro." He said burying his face in the black armor on hanging on his brother's ribcage. "Let's just go home."

"Home?" The taller skeleton echoed. He couldn't stop himself. He started crying into his brother's jacket in powerful sobs. He wanted to go back home so badly. Go back to the safety and carefree days in Snowden. To put away the black armor and dark world.

"Yeah, home, Paps. All the others are waiting for us back in our Snowden" Sans promised, and it was like the grimy weight of this world had been wiped off his shoulders. Leaving just Papyrus as pure and innocent as he'd always been, No longer would he be playing the role of his darker counterpart. He could finally put 'Edge' away and go back to just being Papyrus.


	3. DawnFall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short random idea that spawned from the title

Splintered rocks groaned as he crawled into the dark cavern of the rubble pile. Behind him grumbled his firey haired companion, Mara. The young woman shuffled her hands over the wrinkles in her ragged mage robes. The once vibrant blue fabric was greyed from layers of dirt and worn threadbare. His own clothes were no better. His leather vest was stained and ripped along the bottom.

"Derek, are sure this is going to be deep enough for both of us?" She hissed as he shoved loose stones out of the way. Silver moonlight was throttled against the curve of the tunnel. A low hanging rock thumped his head as he turned to face Mara.

"It might be a little cramped but we don't have time to be picky, the sun will be up within the hour." He pointed out. Mara groaned but made her way inside the improvised shelter. Derek poured half the contents of his waterskin on the ground. He mixed the gritted dirt until it made a sticky mud on the ground. Wordless the pair began to feel along the walls for any holes and filling them with mud and stones.

"I think this is as good as it is getting. Mara, take a nap, I'll take first watch." Derek said as he pulled the small firearm from his side. It was a simple mana pistol, the dull nearly grey-blue crystal twinkled from the chamber. It wasn't the best mana weapon he could have asked for. It only held six shots before he would need to recharge the crystal and it didn't have much-stopping power. Still, it had more than earned what he had paid for it all those years ago.

"Don't get too close to the light," Mara said softly. Derek nodded and tossed his leather vest in her direction. It thumped against the ground.

"Yeah, I've no desire to join the Radiance." He said scooting so he was facing the entrance. The silence stretched as he waited for the day to pass away. The tunnel slowly lit up threatening their little bit of darkness. He shifted and pulled the leather vest so it covered Mara's face. He only hoped it would save her if they had missed a gap in the walls. She was all he had left after three years of this waking nightmare. Three years ago a change had swept over the lands and ruined everything. A cryptic warning only hours before all hell broke loose.

Stay out of the light.

He had been working deep in the mines back then and when he and his team had returned to the surface after twilight they had been greeted by blood and gore and monsters. the bloodied eyes of the Radiance had glowed like coals as they had stepped out of the mines. All that was left of the poor souls left to rot in the sunlight was twisted and putrified creatures that haunted the surface world. Mara had been in the archives of the college she had studied when he found her scavenging for food.

There she had told him about a different way they could live. If they could make out of Talos and head south laid the kingdom of Solara. It was still a bastion of hope. News had spread about the underground bunker and relatively easy living standards there. Mara had wanted to head there and join the Solarian rangers, help figure out how to reverse this hell. He had been skeptical of her goals at first, but he couldn't deny she was one powerful conjuror. He had seen her summon downright terrifying monsters. A leopard with ebony black fur and claws that froze its prey solid, or a spider the size of a carriage and burning venom were only a few of her companions. Her beasts had saved them on multiple occasions already.

He shuddered. Memories of bloodied hands and brain matter splattered across his face echoed through his body. The shadows around him turned into a feral and twisted humanoid with arms that were too long and bones that threatened to break through their covering of skin. The skull was blasted apart, bits of bone radiating a faint light.

OOOooouuuUUUUooooooo

Derek jumped as the long howl broke his reverie. He readied the gun in his lap. Outside the dark chamber were the clatter of rocks and a deep snuffling sound. His breath caught in his chest as the faint light of the tunnel vanished. A low growl sounded as the Radiance sniffed above them. "Please by her divine word, don't let it find us." He prayed, clasping a small amulet in his hand. Several tense moments passed and the sniffing faded into silence.

"It's gone," Mara said. The suddenness of her voice made him jerk and fumble his gun. He shot a dirty look in her general direction. she chuckled awkwardly and scooted towards him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you." She whispered sitting beside him.

"It's fine, and it's your turn to keep watch." He muttered. She hummed her agreement and passed him back the vest. He folded into an improvised pillow and laid down, hand still clutching his pistol.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Derek, Derek wake up." Mara hissed shaking his shoulder. He bolted up scanning the room wildly. Above him, he heard a rumble and clatter. His heart studdered in his chest. Something was trying to dig out their hiding spot. His gaze landed on the tunnel out. Red orange light of sunset was still shining through the little hole.

"What should we do?" He whispered. Mara shook her head unsure of what to do. None of her summons would fit in the tiny space and if they went out in the light they would become a Radiance themselves. Derek grabbed the vest and wrapped it around his arm. Mara gave him a confused look and he crawled towards the opening. He draped the vest over the pistol and stuck his arm around the curve of the tunnel. he fired a shot into the ground outside hole. Mara opened her mouth to demand to know what he was doing when the digging stopped. A deep thud sounded and sniffing and the monster searched for the source of the sound. Derek stayed still watching the tunnel opening and waiting. 

A shadow blocked the light for a moment and in that split second Derek pulled the trigger two more times. An animalistic howling shattered the twilight and heavy thuds shook the ground as the massive monster rampaged outside. Mara saw what happened next as if it were in slow motion. A large grey arm reached down the tunnel rotten yellow nails shining in the dying light. Derek's disheveled form being crushed under long boney fingers and dragged out of the tunnel. 

"Derek!" She shrieked crawling forward. Her hand slipped in something warm and wet. Copper and rust filled the air. blood. She froze in horror.

_Bang! Bang!_

Two gunshots fire in rapid succession. The Radiance squealed and thrashed about above her. She hated that she couldn't see what was happening. What little light that had been left vanished with a wet thump and silence. 

"ouch, knock that off." Derek groaned. 

"Derek, You're still alive?" She demanded. "What are you doing out there? Get back in here before it's too late!"

"Sorry," He said hoarsely. "I won't be making it to Solara with you. I can feel it now. The light has burned me to the bone. Its twisten up my insides."

"Wh-What?" She croaked.

"It's too late for me, but s'not for you." Derek slurred. "I can keep guard better out here, and 'fore I'm too far gone, I'll deal with myself." 

"No, Derek you can't, we are going to Solara together. They'll have a healer please just come back inside." She said pulling on the ruined vest. The abused leather gave way, revealing black and waxy skin. She gasped as her finger felt twisted and vertebra. 

"The sun is 'bout down. Hope you'll be ready to run. The others couldn't have been far," Derek said. His words while steady were echoed with a metallic click.

"Derek?" She questioned. 

"Hey, promise me when you get to Solara, you'll put a stop to this bullshit once and for all." He continued as if he hadn't heard her. 

"I promise, but you'll be there too. We are both g-"

_Bang!_

She jumped at the sudden loud noise. Derek's body slumped and tipped over. The white glare of moonlight reached her eyes with biting force. She dashed out of the hole and pulled Derek up. The right side of his body was twisted and mutated into six long spiny claws. the skin on his face was melted and bone now on the surface.

Any hope she could save him shriveled up as she saw the gaping hole in his right temple. His pistol rested in his left hand. The mana crystal in the chamber sat colorless, empty. She pulled the gun from his limp grasp. 

"I promise," She whispered, squeezing his good hand one last time. A twig snapped in the forest behind her. She whipped around a summoning circle in hand. A black form emerged from the trees. It looked like a knight in heavy plated armor and gold trim shining in the dark. The dark figure turned and called back into the woods.

"See I told you the gunshots came from over here!" He said. Another dark knight materialized beside the first. The only difference she could make out in the night was that this one had crimson glowing.

"Who are you?" She demanded. 

"What? That's no way to greet a new friend." The first voice said in mock offense.

"Elias." The second one spoke in a cold commanding voice that put a chill up her spine. a few moments of quiet passed before the red knight spoke again. 

"I am Micheal, Commander or the Ranger Core. We heard fighting and came to help." 


End file.
